Life like that
by Diamond White
Summary: On a feeding Aleera spotted a girl and immediately took a liking to her. She wanted the girl to be part of their family and maybe the last bride of Dracula. Adult scenes in later chapters. Please read and review! DraculaxOC. On HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1: Part One

**Author's Note:** After I got a review saying that I need a beta reader (which by the way is too true but the beta reader I asked to help me is too busy so she can't help me nowadays) is right. I know that I need to rewrite the chapters because when I wrote this fiction I was only a starter and I was too immature to write a normal fiction.

I hope with more details and shorter chapters I can fully complete this fiction because I love Van Helsing and Dracula XD I don't own Van Helsing - I just own my own characters in this fiction.

And though this fiction may be rated T - it's more like M but still not fully mature. I will try to add more eroticism to the vampires because a vampire is passionate like Dracula :) so I will write more smut, mature scenes into the fiction.

I hope you will enjoy reading this fiction just as much I love writing it :)

* * *

Chapter One

Part One

Dracula woke up after two month of sleeping. While he was sleeping his brides tortured the village named Vaseria by feeding the inhabitants' blood. He sat up in his coffin and yawned. Somewhy he had the feeling that the walls looked colder and more unforgiving than they originally looked. He didn't know what was with him but he suddenly felt alone. He wasn't as happy with his brides as he used to be. Something was missing but he couldn't figure it out… Maybe later he would. Igor came into view and Vlad rolled his eyes in annoyance.

''Good evening Master. Did you sleep well?'' the little gnome asked. Dracula nodded and heard voices behind the curtains.

''Master! You woke up! It's soo good to see you.'' said Verona who was his favourite one. Aleera and Marishka were a bit annoying and too young but Verona! She was perfect in every way. All three of them were the most beautiful women he had the pleasure to turn into vampires. And they were his for eternity.

''Thank you Verona. Now who is hungry?'' Smirking at his brides' excitement he walked to the balcony and turned into his hell beast form. His brides followed him outside into the chilly air and transformed too.

''What are we going to do after feeding? Master?'' asked Aleera. She was the youngest of the 'sisters'. She was beautiful but imprudent. Countless times he came to the result that she didn't have too much brain in that pretty head of hers.

''I don't know. Maybe I will look for the key for our children's long life.'' he answered and the other two cheered at hearing this. Aleera went quiet and flew behind them.

''We are almost there.'' said Verona as her shockingly blue eyes took in the little village. Her sensitive ears picked up everything within reach. Other then the gravedigger doing his job, nobody was out.

''In time. I am starving.'' Marishka screeched and almost gave Verona and Aleera a heart attack. Dracula growled at her because he liked to cause sudden panic among people.

''Just be…quiet. Thank you so much my dear. Now everybody in the village knows that we are going to attack them.'' Dracula stated sarcastically and looked at the village to see what damage Marishka did in blowing up their cover.

When he saw more and more lights in houses and men with torches he glared at his second bride. Marishka offered a weak smile and puppy eyes. While the village came to life at midnight because of hearing her the rest of the village were searching the sky to see something from where the vampire family would attack them.

''That won't work on me you know that very well.'' He pointed a finger at her and Marishka's shoulders slumped.

''That's not fair.'' She pouted and looked down to select a human from the many who were outside.

She started to chase a young woman not really caring what the others got for themselves. She smiled when she grabbed the woman too easily for her talents and lifted her up into the air and felt her fangs growing to the quickening pulse of the woman. The woman thrashed in the vampiress' arms still trying to break free although the height would have killed her too. Marishka licked her dark lips already anticipating the sweet and hot flavor of blood and sank her fangs into the tender flesh and her pupils dilated to the sudden rush of hot liquid flowing her mouth. The woman screamed in pain and clawed at the vampire but after a few minutes of struggle those arms let go of Marishka's hands.

While Aleera was sucking an elder man's blood something caught her eyes. Her eyes took in the young girl who looked no more than sixteen. Everything around Aleera seemed meaningless as she watched how the young girl looked franctically around herself to be sure that she was safe from vampires. She was tall and slender and had long straight black hair which hit her waist. All in all the girl was a beauty. She dropped the man's body which hit the ground with a faint 'thud' and flew silently towards the girl who went inside a house. Everywhere screams, prayers and the noise of crying people could be heard all around the area.

''Hello my little one.'' she said sweetly in her mutated voice before transforming into her human form and stepped back a bit when the girl turned around to face her. Aleera saw her measuring her and saw the realization hit the girl.

''You are Countess Aleera… Am I right Lady?'' she asked and took a few steps backwards.

Aleera was pleased with the little fear in her eyes. The girl matched her own height and the vampiress wore gold high-heeled sandals. In person the girl was much more beautiful than from afar. Her attire was close to a peasant's. A plain ankle-length brown skirt with an apron. For upper cloths she wore a simple white shirt. Her hair was let loose and black hair covered one shoulder creating a beautiful contrast against the white cloth. The girl looked so natural without any make-up.

''Oh… You are a very smart little girl. What's your name dear?'' She took a step towards her prey while the girl tried with all her might to escape this woman. A sudden scream distracted her from outside and Aleera heard the change in her pulse and breathing.

''I… I shouldn't tell you my name.'' she said with a bit of confidence as she backed towards the door.

She just hoped the vampiress wouldn't notice. The whole room was dark and the only source of light was provided from the Moon. This whole situation was so creepy and frightening that it sent chills down her spine. She didn't fully see the Countess because her eyes weren't made to be able to see in half darkness. The only thing she had for help was the vampiress' form that moved closer and closer. _'I am going to die! She will kill me!'_

''Dear you shouldn't be afraid of me you know?'' Aleera tried to keep the conversation up with her.

She liked this girl although she knew nothing about her but thought that she would make a perfect bride to her Master. If only she could bring her now to their home. If she kidnapped her in this moment she would never ever want to become a vampire... not that it was hundred percent that she would want to be a creature of the night.

''What makes sense… if I told you my name, you would kill me or am I wrong?'' Aleera smiled at her voice which was full of sarcasm.

''Oh? You are cleverer than I had thought. You are a very lovely little lady… Would you please tell me your name?''

Although it was fun to provoke her Aleera's patience was on the edge. She wasn't known for her patience and it unnerved her that this girl still resisted her. She knew that the girl was afraid of her and she knew that she could kill her any time. It was almost time for her to return to the Castle because she didn't hear the others feeding and the village started to calm down.

''If you leave me alone by this answer will you let me live?'' she asked and eyed Aleera.

She was almost there. She was almost at the door. Just mere centimeters and she was free and hopefully Aleera would leave her alone. To her bad luck Aleera was suddenly next to her preventing her escape. The vampire was standing in front of the door so that the girl couldn't leave.

''Of course my dear. I will… I promise.'' Aleera smirked at the horrified expression she wore. Had she thought that she could escape? The vampiress was only playing with her.

''My name is Penelope.'' she said while her heart was pounding in her ribcage. Aleera smirked at the sound of her chest.

''My pleasure to meet you young lady. If you are in the mood maybe we can have a little conversation in other times.'' Penelope narrowed her green eyes but despite all effort to look brave her skin paled a bit to the thought of having a conversation with a vampire. ''Trust me… I won't hurt you.'' Aleera smirked and disappeard from the room. When Penelope ran to the closest window she saw the vampiress turn into a white creature and flew away.

After a few minutes of silence she went outside to see how many of her friends, relatives were dead. All she saw were crying people over dead bodies and the gravedigger counting on how much grave he had to dig. She was so sad that the brides killed 4 human both men and women and Dracula had 3 women. The Moon was so bright on the sky that they didn't need fire to lit the streets. Then suddenly she heard someone jogging closer to her.

She wouldn't forget this night for a long time. Living through a meeting with a vampire although the vampire was full with blood but still. Aleera could have killed her out of fun yet she seemed interested about her.

''Are you alright Penelope?'' asked Boris Valerious and put a hand on her shoulder to make her turn around to face him. Penelope nodded slowly and dizziness and nausea hit her.

''Yes my Lord. I am fine.'' she said and sat down onto the snow-covered ground. She put a hand to her forehead and sighed. A bed didn't sound so bad right now. She wondered where her father was. Was he alive? ''My Lord, do you know if my father is alright?'' Boris nodded and smiled at the young girl.

''Don't fear child. He is alright. He helps the others. Are you injured?'' She shook her head but paled which didn't go unnoticed by Boris. He knelt down to her level and looked into her eyes.

''What happened?'' he asked sternly although she hesitated to tell him about her encounter with Aleera.

''Aleera scared me almost to death. I was with her in our house.'' The man's eyes got wider and he grabbed her by the shoulder and brought her closer.

''Did she do anything? Did she bite you or harm you in any way?''

''No, my Lord. She just played with me. She didn't touch me. I am fine, my Lord. Not even a scratch on me.''

''Thank God.'' He seemed releaved by her answer so Penelope let go of the topic. She just wanted to go inside and sleep for the night. When she stood up her father appeard from nowhere. She didn't see or hear him nearing them. Boris stepped aside watched the reunion of father and daugther. He blessed the sky and all Gods above that his own children were in their castle. The thirst to kill the Valerious family weighed hard on Vaseria.

''Penelope! I had prayed to God to save you and he did. Thank you God.'' Her father shouted and hugged her so tightly that she thought that she would die. She hugged her father back and held each other for a few moments. Boris cleared his throat so that Penelope and her father had to look at him.

''Let's hope the vampires are satisfied for a few weeks. This was the third occasion that the brides attacked us. The worst thing is that Dracula is awake too.'' Penelope watched the two men interact and decided to go up and sleep.

''If I may be excused I would like to go to bed. Good night father. Good night my Lord.'' Her father kissed her on the head and Boris nodded. Penelope went upstairs and undressed. She quickly changed to her white nightgown and got under the covers. Before she even knew it she fell asleep. Downstairs the two men...

''She is very brave. Nobody had lived through a talk with a vampire and with as deadly as Aleera.'' said Boris to her father. Joseph had to aggree with his old friend. His Penelope was just as brave as her mother had been. Sometimes he just wondered how calm and collected she could be despite the danger they were in when the vampires were in the village.

''I know. She is different and has some kind of effect on everybody.'' Joseph said to his Lord and was proud at his daugther. Boris patted him on the shoulder and turned towards the door. It was time to go home.

''You are right my dear friend. Have a peaceful night if you can have.'' And with these words the Lord of Vaseria left.

* * *

Please let me know your opinion!


	2. Chapter 1: Part Two

I am still living guys :) I am just really busy with my exams at College so please don't be mad at me for not updating frequently. So I am back with a new chapter... the second part of Chapter One. Yesterday I watched Van Helsing and decided to add more chapters :) Meaning that there will be brand new chapters which haven't been in the original version.

Thank you for reviewing :)

I hope you will enjoy the new chapter and enjoy reading! :)

* * *

Chapter One

Part Two

When Aleera landed gracefully on the balcon leading to the living room with cracking fire in the fireplace giving the room an eerie feeling, suddenly Verona spoke. ''Where have you been Aleera?'' Aleera turned her head towards her elder sister and smiled sweetly at her. ''We were worried about you.'' Verona tensed at the dreamy look on the youngest vampiress' face. Aleera never daydreamt. Something must have happened.

''Nothing that would cause us trouble... I will tell everything in time my dear.'' Aleera answered still smiling. Verona turned her head to the side just a bit to show her confusion although she was ecstatic to see the always grumpy and cruel vampiress this happy.

''You didn't betray our Master did you?'' Just hearing that question from the eldest and wisest vampiress caused a frown to replace the cheerful behaviour.

''I would never betray our Master. We are all his and no one elses.'' With that Aleera disappeard leaving a confused and concerned Verona behind. Marishka appeard right next to her and stared at the black-haired vampiress.

''What's with her?'' Verona asked stunned at how Aleera said the last sentence and she was even more confused that the youngest was hiding something. Something that made her this happy. The two vampiresses were just standing near the window and looking outside. ''She had never been this excited.'' Marishka had to aggree with that. It had to be really important for Aleera. Dracula opened the door and saw two of his brides. He smiled and walked to them at a leisure pace.

''What's the subject of your conversation, my dearest brides?''

He put his arms around their waist and held them close. He kissed Marishka's neck who giggled at the playfulness Dracula had shown. Verona remained calm and collected and looked like she was in deep thoughts.

''Aleera is acting way too strange. She said she would tell us in time. We are worried about her, Master.'' Marishka answered and giggled when Dracula bit her neck earning a growl from the vampire lord.

He turned Verona's face towards his and kissed her fully on her lips. She accepted the kiss and felt him run his tongue over her lips and begged for entrance. Dracula felt a pair of hands on his chest when Verona wrapped both arms around his neck. He ran his tongue over Verona's teeth and felt a tiny pain on the tip of his tongue. It was a playful habit of hers that she allowed her fangs to grow a bit so he would cut himself if he wasn't careful. She loved his blood though he didn't often offer it to them. He smiled into the kiss and leaned back so that he could see her.

''No worries my dears. I am sure Aleera will tell us when she feels the time coming. We have to be patient with her. Would you like to come with me to Castle of Dracula and see our children?'' he asked and hoped that they would accompany him.

Castle of Dracula was completely covered in darkness. This was the only place where they could say that they were safe. Everything around the Castle was covered in snow and surrounded by mountains. The perfect place to raise children if they wanted them to live.

''Of course Master.'' they said in union and transformed.

In Aleera's room, shoes kicked to the side in a very unladylike fashion while she was laying on her bed and thinking about the young girl named Penelope. She wanted to talk with her in this moment rather than with her husband. It was boring just talking with Dracula, Verona, Marishka, Igor and a few of the servants. She wanted a real person to talk with and this girl was so perfect in every way and very smart with her tongue that Aleera had to smile.

The vampiress turned to her side beautiful red locks already in a mass on the pillow and opened the lid of her coffin. And while she loved her outfit because it accented her playful but at the same time insane personality she hated those materials which gave her wings if turned into her hell beast form. She kicked those out because her coffin was always so stuffed with them. The curtains were closed so no light broke into the room. She was safe from burning in the sun.

She was sure that Dracula would love Penelope as well as them. 400 years with almost twenty people was very boring and Aleera wanted company. And she believed with her every fiber that she had found the company she needed. Aleera would be happy if the girl wanted to stay with them forever.

'_I hope Master will be pleased with her and she will want to be with us forever. What if she doesn't? That would be horrible… such a lovely creature as herself… it would be a shame if she had to die. I would like to speak with her but when? She is probably working or doing something else and I have to wait a sunset but I can't keep my mind off of her. She is more like Verona... silent and strong.'_

* * *

''Master! I am worried about Aleera. She hadn't come out of her room for a while. I try to ignore the thought but I can't. What should I do?'' asked Marishka from Dracula when they arrived at home. They had seen the eggs and Verona's eyes were still puffy and red from crying in happiness that finally she could have children of her own with the man she loved.

Dracula stood near the roaring fireplace but hadn't made one movement. His brides were sitting on the sofa and looking at him. He knew he had to question his youngest bride about her earlier behaviour because to tell the truth he was worried about her too. Though he hadn't felt pain through their bond he feared that those peasents had captured her. He turned to his two beautiful bride and smiled kindly at them.

''Go and get some sleep. I will go rest myself as well before the sun sets but I will speak with her.'' He said.

It was more like an order than a suggestion and they obeyed. He watched as both of them disappeard from the sofa. He closed his eyes and sighed then left the room as well and walked straight to Aleera's room where he hoped she was. He didn't want to startle her if she was sleeping so instead of opening the door he reappeard inside of her room. The lid of her coffin which was a deep red in colour was open and he saw the materials kicked out of it and still saw her struggling to get comfortable. Silently as a predator ready to capture its prey he walked to her and knelt down near her head. He touched her shoulder softly while she turned to her other side to face her husband.

''Master? Is something wrong?'' she asked from him and he smiled at her. He sat down on the edge of the coffin and looked in her eyes. He caressed her cheek with one hand and started to talk.

''I should ask you the same thing. Your sisters are very worried about your behaviour. Can you tell me please what is the matter with you that keeps you thinking when you should rest?'' he asked as softly as he could. He saw her hesitate to answer. A few minutes passed while she gathered her thoughts before finally speaking.

''Yesterday when I've been feeding I saw a girl. She was so young and beautiful. Her name is Penelope… She is beautiful and she is very smart. I am tired of being alone with my sisters. I would like to speak to someone who is from outside… don't get me wrong Master. I love you and I like being here with my sisters… but I would like to have another person to talk to. Since we are feeding off of humans' blood it's normal that everybody is afraid of us but she wasn't afraid of me, Master. She almost challenged me to attack her and still she didn't back away. I really would like to bring her here to get to know each other and maybe you could consider the thought of her becoming your bride, Master. I don't know what you would say about this.''

Everything she told him made him thinking about this girl. If she managed to capture Aleera's interest then she couldn't be a normal girl. Yes, he had thoughts of having another bride – his last bride. He just didn't like the fact that it was Aleera who chose a bride but he would consider it.

''I have to think about this but you have to sleep right now. This question will wait until tomorrow night. Maybe I can see that girl and decide what to do. Is that good for you my love?'' The sheer happiness written on Aleera's face was enough to make his dead heart almost skip a beat. She nodded and leaned into his touch as he continued caressing her cheek.

''Sleep well. May your sleep be peaceful.'' he whispered and kissed her forehead before he closed the door of the coffin. It was so strange to have his youngest bride to almost beg him to take that said girl and make her his bride. He chuckled to himself. Interesting turn of events.

* * *

''Penelope! Are you up?'' her father yelled up so she would hear. He was late from work but he didn't want to leave with empty stomach. He wouldn't be back till the sun would set. She was sitting on a chair humming to herself when she heard her father.

''Yes, father?'' she yelled down before finishing brushing her hair out and putting on an apron. She ran down the stairs to see what he needed. When she walked into the kitchen and he smiled at her.

''Make me breakfast and after that you have a day off of duties.'' he told her and saw her eyes widen in excitement.

He couldn't stop laughing at his daugther. His beautiful and bright daugther. He wished for nothing just to see her happy. Deep inside he really hoped Velkan Valerious would ask for her hand one day but this was only his dream. If his daugther married a normal peasant like themselves he wouldn't complain.

''Really? Then I can go and talk to Anna and Velkan. Oh, thank you father.'' She hugged his father and he returned the gesture. When they let go of each other she started to gather all items she would need.

''And what would you like to eat?'' She stopped to ask him what he would like to eat and for a moment he saw his wife in her. She took after her mother. The sadness that made his heart clench suddenly vanished. Yes, he missed Penelope's mother so much. She left a beautiful girl behind and left him to take care of the infant. Those were hard times for him but he didn't regret anything. Seeing his baby girl grow up into a strong woman made up for every sleepless night. He smiled kindly.

''I don't know just do something delicious. I will be back.'' he said and grabbed the bucket to bring Penelope fresh water. He was back within a few minutes and he didn't have to wait till she put the plate on the table with a satisfied smile on her face. He ate it quickly because he was really late now. ''Thank you my dear daughter. It was delicious.'' he said, stood up and put on his hat before exiting the house leaving Penelope alone to do her daily cleaning. Once she finished and put everything in its proper place she put down her apron, grabbed an old fur coat and ran to the Valerius castle where Anna was already waiting for her. When they saw each other both of them started to run harder and hugged each other tightly.

''I thought you were dead by Aleera.'' Anna murmured into Penelope's hair before she let go of the other girl. Both of them looked excited and they linked arms and walked into the castle where the servants were already waiting them with hot tea and biscuits.

''I am not as easy to kill as you think.'' Penelope smirked as she put down her coat and smoothed away the wrinkles on her old dress before sitting down on a pillow near the roaring fire. She watched as Anna poured both of them tea and sat down beside her to warm up a bit. They talked for hours when Velkan came into the room and saw the girl chatting.

…

''You don't understand a girl's feelings until you are the one to cause her pain.'' said Anna to her brother who had a scowl on his handsome face. Velkan was handsome, brave and often careless but he knew a thing or two about women. Penelope tried so hard to not laugh at the siblings. They were so cute.

''Who said I want a wife?'' he snapped back and Penelope giggled at the fighting sight of the siblings. Who would think that they were related to each other. Each of them were stubborn, only agreeing with those whose opinion matched theirs.

''Mary is a nice girl and very understanding and a boy like Blassius should cause it.'' Anna shot back to Velkan who let lose a low growl of annoyance. The man looked at Penelope pleading for help. Penelope shoo her head clearly enjoying the verbal argument between them.

''Okay… okay you won. I won't argue with you.'' Finally he admitted. He knew a girl would be right in everything. A retreat now was the best thing he could do before his sister would make him a complete idiot and emotionless man in front of Penelope.

''Alright. We can keep up the talking about weapons Penelope.'' said Anna to her and smiled at her with an angelic face. The girl shook her head in disbelief. Velkan stood up keeping his sword out of their faces and started to walk towards the door.

''You two were very funny arguing over something so unimportant.'' Anna smirked at her and looked deviously at her brother. Yep, Anna beated Velkan.

''Yeah…Very funny…'' said Velkan to them and he made his way up to his room. He felt an upcoming headache and he didn't want one so the best option would be... sleeping. At least he wouldn't have to put up with his sister. She was the cause of his headache.

''He is pissed but he will come around once he has calmed down. He is like that. Don't worry he will chill down.'' said the princess and shrugged her shoulders. Penelope admired the girl next to her. True that Anna was a gypsy but she was an unique personality. She didn't know why the Count would want to kill such a fiery person and her family. She just couldn't understand it.

''Hope so…'' Penelope stated and the day continued with talking, walking, laughing and giggling.

* * *

Just as the sky started to darken Dracula and his brides woke up ready for another night. Aleera was smiling and giggling like a little girl which worried the others. Dracula looked passive but her other sisters looked quite surprised by her behaviour.

'_I am going to talk finally with her. Hope she doesn't freak out when I am in her room.'_ Aleera thought before leaving her room and heading towards the living room where she had plenty of space to transform. Her thoughts were interrupted by Verona who grabbed her arm tightly and held her back. Her green eyes were full of concern for her. It didn't suite her calm personality so Aleera looked strangely at her eldest sister.

''What's with you? You are acting very different.'' Verona pulled the youngest bride close to herself so Aleera had to look up a bit because the vampiress was taller than she was.

''I am going to meet somebody and I know you will love her when the time comes.'' Aleera squealed in excitement which caused Dracula to laugh at them. Still Verona wasn't convinced about her actions but let it go and watched as the redhead turned into her impressive white form and jumped off the balcony heading straight towards Vaseria. Verona turned to her husband and couldn't help but ask.

''Who is this person Aleera was talking about? She isn't cheating on you is she?'' She asked and walked over to where Marishka was sitting in the comfortable armchair. Dracula still looked at the paint above the fireplace.

''Let her do her things.'' he whispered calmly not looking at them. Marishka turned towards Dracula and narrowed her eyes at him.

''But Master? Won't she kill this person? What if Aleera will do something stupid?'' she asked back.

''No… I think Aleera is happy with the thought. She told me about a girl that she would like to be sisters with but she has to have her trust first then we come into view and meet her personally.'' he explained and had to stop from laughing at them because he thought their eyes would pop out of their face. Both brides' jaw almost hit the stone ground in disbelief.

''Aleera with another girl? But Master you know she is jealous. How can she want another bride when she wants you all to herself?'' Verona asked still not believing in what her Master had told them. Marishka felt the same although the surprise turned into impatience.

''True but it's her choice.'' Was all Dracula had said before slowly pacing the room. He too was rather curious about this girl. ''Are you alright with the knowledge of having another woman with me?'' He seriously needed his brides' opinion in this matter because a mere girl could cause the end of his family and he didn't want that. Verona and Marishka looked touched by his question.

''We will be if you don't make a habit of making every walking woman into a vampire to have her.''

''No, I won't. You should give me more credit than that my dear. You know me too well. If I don't like a person I will kill them let them be women or men.''

''Then we will be fine.'' Marishka was smiling from ear to ear. Finally something interesting would come into their dull life.

* * *

It was well into the night when Anna let Penelope go home. The path was lit with torches and guards patrolled the streets so she wasn't worried about her safety. The vampires had their meal yesterday and this meant another month of peace. Penelope was so tired from talking too much that she almost felt her knees go out. This was the last time she had been up this late. And she knew she was in for a lecture from her father about not being outside late into the night. But what she didn't know were a pair of eyes watching her every movement. Aleera smiled sweetly at her prey showing her sharp teeth which she wouldn't use on this girl.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
